


An Urban Legend

by KryptonianHero



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arkham Asylum, CW Batman, Crossover, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianHero/pseuds/KryptonianHero
Summary: Elseworlds AU---What if Bruce Wayne hadn't disappeared three years ago?What if Batman was still active when Barry, Oliver and Kara came to Gotham?What if Batman was there during the Arkham breakout?





	An Urban Legend

“Uh, Barry, there’s something I’d like to discuss before we go,” Oliver calls out, jogging to catch up with Kara and Barry through the halls of A.R.G.U.S.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Oliver speaks hesitantly, “that you probably shouldn’t go.”

 

Barry’s had snaps to Oliver with a dumbfounded look, “what?!”

 

“Oliver Queen is a public figure and an infamous vigilante,” Oliver explains, squeezing himself between Kara and Barry, “if you’re in Gotham City, you’re attracting the type of attention that we don’t want.”

 

Barry snorts, shaking his head, disagreeing, “no, if Gotham can handle the Batman, they can handle the Green Arrow.”

 

Oliver’s face scrunches up, “the Batman is an urban legend.”

 

Both Barry and Kara slow down, giving the speedster a confused look.

 

“Wait,” Barry says, the irony of the situation being amusing to him and Kara, “you don’t believe in the Batman.”

 

“He’s not real!” Oliver exclaims, “he’s an urban legend concocted by the Gotham police department to scare criminals. I’m the original vigilante!”

 

Whilst he says all of this, both Barry and Kara walk behind him, laughing silently. Kara steps forward, taking a deep breath before talking, “okay, if you guys are done fooling around-”

 

Barry cuts her off, “could you pull that thing up. Unlike you, my identity’s not public and I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

“This isn’t your real face!” Oliver exclaims.

 

“I might end up being my real face if we don’t sort this mess out,” Barry argues, coming to a stop, “so could you?”

 

Oliver stops, huffing in frustration before reaching back and pulling the cowl of his outfit over his face, “happy?” he asks, annoyed.

 

“Ecstatic,” Barry replies sarcastically.

 

“So you guys aren’t done fooling around,” Kara mutters before grabbing Barry by the torso and speeding off, leaving Oliver behind in the dust.

 

“Well,” Oliver speaks to no one but himself, “I guess I’m running alone.”

 

With that, he speeds off in a flash of lightning, leaving the hallway empty.

* * *

Gotham City is somehow darker than Star City. The skyscrapers tower over the small residential homes below, all covered in an assortment of company logos. The one that stands out the most is of course, Wayne Enterprises. It’s the crowning jewel of Gotham City. Surrounding it are sub-par companies that can only dream of being on Wayne’s level.

 

In the middle of the skyscraper maze is the GCPD, being one of the only buildings untouched by vandalism and graffiti. The rooftop is illuminated and is void of life until two figures land down on the concrete.

 

Kara releases her grip on Barry and he lets out a noise of excitement.

 

“That is so awesome,” he grins. He walks over to the ledge, peering over, “so this is Gotham. Doesn’t look so tough to me.”

 

“Where’s Oliver?” Kara asks, looking around.

 

“Huh, I dunno,” as Barry says this, a orange streak of lightning trails down the road, coming up the side of the building before running around the rooftop, all over the place.

 

Kara, recovering from nearly being ran into, comments, “guess he’s still getting the hang of it.”

 

“Still getting the hang of it!” Oliver complains as he comes to a stop, ignoring Barry’s laughter.

 

“Alright,” Kara begins, “so how do we find two people in a city of 1.6 million.”

 

“There is a radio personality named Vesper Fairchild,” Oliver announces, “she knows everyone in Gotham and I know her. She was doing an expose on white collar crime back in the day and I wanted to persuade her that Queen Consolidated was above board.”

 

“So you slept with her,” Barry pipes up, smirking.

 

“No,” Oliver replies, although he doesn’t sound too convinced, “… I don’t know.”

 

Kara looks at a loss for words, “you really got around back in the day, didn’t you?”

 

Barry cuts in, “oh, one time, Oliver cheated on his girlfriend with her sister.”

 

“Barry!”

 

“So depending on this past relationship with this woman, we might have to come up with a plan B, is that it?”

 

Oliver nods.

 

Kara sighs, “alright.”

 

Barry, who had started walking away from the two, calls them over. In front of him, is a large object covered in even larger piece of cloth. He reaches for it as the two meet him, pulling the sheet back. In a cloud of dust reveals a large sky light with a black bat emblazoned on the glass.

 

“You still think he’s a myth?” Barry asks Oliver, pointing to the light.

 

“Yeah!” Oliver replies, but he doesn’t sound too sure.

 

“Batman’s real,” Barry mutters to himself as Kara and Oliver walk away.

 

Unbeknownst to the three, perched on the top of a nearby skyscraper sits a large figure, dressed in all black, watching the three heroes.

* * *

 

After the whole ‘being arrested’ incident, Barry, Oliver and Kara find themselves in a jail cell for the entire day. It isn’t until the skies have darkened that a junior officer comes to the cell door and unlocks it, informing them of an anonymous bailer. Oliver speedily grabs one of the computer hard drives before walking out of the precinct’s front doors. As they step outside, they’re greeted with the sight of an elderly looking man standing in front of a luxurious black Rolls Royce.

 

“Please, come with me,” the man gestures to the car.

 

“I’m guessing this belongs to whoever bailed us out,” Barry assumes.

 

“I really think we’ve had enough distractions for one night,” Kara states.

 

“Yes, I agree with my friend. We appreciate our early release but we’re fine on our own,” Oliver declines.

 

The man simply nods, “very well. My master guessed you’d decline, so he asked me to pass along a message for you all.”

 

“And it is?”

 

“He said, and I quote, ‘do try to not get into any more trouble. I don’t think Central City would fare well if their resident speedster was arrested, again’.”

 

The comment makes the trio pause, and with a defeated sigh, the three climb into the car.

 

Within a few minutes, the car pulls up to their destination and it causes the three heroes to gawk.

 

“Our bail was posted by Bruce Wayne?” Barry asks in amazement as the three stand outside the towering Wayne Enterprises building.

 

Their drive leads them into the building’s lobby, taking them to an elevator that is separate to the others. This one takes them to the very top of the building where the landing pad sits. As the doors open, they’re hit by the cold wind, but they pay it no attention. Instead, they focus on the man standing, looking over the city.

 

“Is that Bruce Wayne?” Barry asks excitedly.

 

“Yes,” Oliver hisses, “but Oliver Queen wouldn’t react like that to someone he’s met countless times.”

 

Before Barry can apologise, the figure turns around. He’s dressed in a bespoke suit and his hair is neatly combed back. Physicality wise, he’s even bigger than Oliver.

 

“Thank you Alfred, you may go now,” Bruce dismisses Alfred who nods before leaving. He turns to Barry, but in this reality, Oliver, “Oliver,” Bruce greets, stepping forward, “it’s nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, it was at your parents fundraiser.”

 

Barry automatically nods, rather than trying to make something up. Oliver nods subtly to the side, happy with his decision.

 

“It’s a shame you haven’t been to Gotham sooner,” Bruce continues, “but I assume vigilantism would put a halt on any plans.”

 

“It… it would,” Barry nods awkwardly.

 

“And you must be Barry Allen,” Bruce steps forward, hand out in greeting.

 

Oliver grasps it, putting a lot of pressure into the handshake. It doesn’t faze Bruce. In fact, it’s like he doesn’t notice it.

 

“I followed your efforts in Central City, Flash,” Bruce smirks, “you do tight, efficient work.”

 

He turns to Kara, who school her expression, having to pretend like she doesn’t know who this man really is.

 

“You, however, I don’t know,” Bruce states, “there’s no record of you anywhere. Apparently, you don’t exist.”

 

“I’m Kara Danvers,” she introduces herself, shaking his hand, “I met Barry a few years ago at a… crime scene. I’m a reporter.”

 

“You mean you met him as Supergirl?” Bruce has a knowing glint in his eye.

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Please, Miss Danvers, I’m not a fool. You look just like her. Plus, my company has state of the art facial recognition software,” he turns to the other two, “may I ask why the Green Arrow and Flash are in Gotham City?”

 

“We’re looking for the man in this photo,” Oliver replies, handing Bruce the sketch he drew, “I know it’s not much to go on but we need to find him.”

 

“Oh, that’s easy, he works at Arkham Asylum,” Bruce replies, handing back the drawing, “illegal experimentation and torture. He likes to experiment on his own patients.”

 

“So why hasn’t he been arrested?”

 

“Because he’s one of the best psychologists,” Bruce answers, “and Gotham’s government is as corrupt as they come. They don’t care what happens to the patients. Is that all you’re here for?”

 

“Yeah, we just needed to find him,” Barry nods, “we’ll just head over to Arkham and apprehend him. We need to ask him a few questions.”

 

With that, Bruce’s posture stiffened and his gaze hardened, “you are not to go marching into Arkham and dragging that man out. That place is dangerous enough as it is, we don’t need you making situations worse.”

 

“We can handle ourselves, Mr. Wayne. We'll make sure nothing happens,” Oliver replies smugly, patting Barry’s arm, “we got what we need, let’s go.”

 

Bruce didn’t say anything as they bid their farewells, but Oliver recognised the calculating look in Bruce’s eyes. It’s one he’s worn many times before. The last thing they see Bruce do before the elevator doors shut is him pull out his phone and turn his back to them. It doesn’t matter though. They’ve got what they need.

* * *

 

The metal cage lowers itself down smoothly, the only light coming from the portable lights strapped to the cage walls. Bruce Wayne stands still, eyes forward as the lift comes to a halt. He leaves the contraption to be greeted by Alfred.

 

“I assume you will be confronting our visitors, Master Wayne,” Alfred states as he takes the jacket and tie Bruce passes him.

 

“You assume correct, Alfred,” Bruce replies as he unbuttons and removes his shirt, “I can’t have them putting the inmates are Arkham Asylum at risk.”

 

“Then you will need your other suit,” Alfred nods, walking over to the large computer that has been built into the wall, “given our guests, I think it would be best if you wore the new suit, Master Wayne.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

With a nod, Alfred pushes a button on the keyboard and the floor in front of Bruce opens up. A large metal container rises from the ground with a hiss. As it fully reveals itself, the lights inside activate, revealing the contents.

 

“Prepare the Batmobile, Alfred,” Bruce gives the order, reaching forward and unlocking the door.

* * *

 

As expected, their plan goes horribly wrong. John Deegan manages to reach a button underneath his desk, and with that, he unlocks every cell door in the Asylum, unleashing the maniacs on the staff members. Kara instantly changes into her Supergirl outfit whilst on the other side of the Asylum, Oliver and Diggle decide on what to do.

 

“The crazy bastard let all the crazy bastards out of their cages,” Diggle quips, equipping his pistol.

 

“Alright, get the patients back to their rooms and find that book!” Oliver commands before speeding down the hallway in a flash. He zips outside, changing Barry into the Green Arrow outfit in the blink of an eye. Barry immediately shoots a grappling hook and soars into the air.

 

Inside is mayhem. Staff members are being tackled and attacked left, right and centre. Even the security team are overpowered, being dragged to the ground and pummelled. Diggle is the only one capable of holding his own due to his extensive training with Oliver (Barry). Oliver is running around, trying to put every inmate back where they belong, but the Asylum is huge, and the number of inmates is too large.

 

Outside, Barry dispatches two inmates attempting to escape. Before he can take out the other three inmates, three individual metal ropes suddenly wrap around their waists, violently lifting them into the air. Shocked by the action, Barry doesn’t hear the mask wearing, bat wielding inmate behind him and is knocked down with a strike to the back of the head. Cisco jumps back in shock.

 

“What the hell are you supposed to be?”

 

His answer isn’t a verbal one. Instead, one of the inmates who had stolen a guard’s keys rams a mini van into his back, sending him flying. The mask wearing inmate sprints to the van, climbing inside the passenger seat, complimenting his ally.

 

However, before the van can drive off, a heavy impact crushes the roof, smashing the glass windows and shaking the van. The driver peers out of the window and screams before being hoisted out into the air, landing on his arm with a bone breaking crunch, screaming in agony. The masked inmate tries to run, but he doesn’t get far before a metal hook pierces his leg, yanking him back and into the air. He goes straight through the glass windshield, crumpling inside the car. The attackers gaze flicks over to an inmate trying to get back inside the asylum, away from the carnage but he’s struck by a sharp metal object, dropping to the floor whilst the object soars back into the owner’s hand, like a boomerang.

 

The assailant leaps off the van, landing on the floor in a crouched position.

 

“Is that who I think it is?” Cisco asks in amazement as Barry helps him up.

 

“That’s Batman,” Barry nods.

 

True to his word, Batman stands in front of them both, towering over them and looking a hell of a lot more menacing. His suit is more advanced than anything the two Central City heroes have ever seen. The suit is designed with flexible plates overlaying a magnetorheological fluid armor layer whilst incorporating the latest in cutting-edge technology of Wayne Enterprises. The suit puts anything Cisco has ever made to shame. The suit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fibre mesh. In between is the magnetorheological fluid armour system. It hardens upon impacts, designed to provide shock absorption as well as enabling greater force delivery behind counter attacks. Despite all this, the suit is also extremely flexible, allowing for greater maneuver-ability. If they weren’t currently in the middle of a mass break out, Cisco would be drooling. On the chest is a large Bat, which is the strongest part of the suit. Strapped to his waist is a large belt, filled with an assortment of gadgets. His cowl is unlike anything Barry and Cisco have ever seen. Instead of being a lever like material, it’s made out of the same titanium-dipped alloy the rest of the suit is. The cowl is outfitted with two long ‘bat ears’ where Batman’s ears would be, holding his comm system inside.

 

Batman marches up to the two of them and they can’t help but cower away.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he roars. His voice is deep, but it doesn’t sound modulated, “do you know what you’ve done!?”

 

“We didn’t mean for this to happen,” Cisco squeaks, "it was an accident."

 

“You’ve released some of the worst villains in Gotham,” Batman growls, “and now I’ve got to fix your mess!”

 

“We can help you,” Barry offers.

 

“You’ve done enough!” Batman snaps, turning away and marching towards the asylum entrance. Barry and Cisco watch as he disappears inside before jumping back as an inmate soars through the air, screaming as he hits the side of the van and dropping into the floor.

* * *

 

The inmates practically cry when they see Batman in the hallway. Even the staff members stop to gawk at the vigilante. Movement resumes the moment one inmate tries to attack him. Batman easily deflects the move, grabbing the inmate by the wrist and twisting it violently, snapping it with ease. The inmate howls in pain but is silenced with a quick jab to the mouth, knocking him out cold. They all run at him at once, but their frenzied attacks do nothing to his vastly superior skills. He dodges and deflects every attack thrown at him, retaliating with his own strikes, knocking out teeth, breaking bones and slamming faces into walls. Quickly enough, the room is littered with bodies and the walls are painted with streaks of blood. He’s about to go further inside the asylum when his comm system picks up voices over the hacked signal of the others.

 

He turns to one of the workers who’s sitting on the floor, “get these inmates to their cells as quickly as possible.”

 

“What- what if they… you know, wake up?” the worker stutters.

 

“They won’t, not for a while anyway,” Batman reassures before marching off, cape flapping. He rushes to the storage room, where the belongings of the inmates are housed. He sees Nora Fries, wife of Victor Fries, otherwise known as Mr. Freeze. He pauses, confused as to why this woman is at an asylum, when she should be at hospital receiving treatment for her condition. He sees the large cold gun in her hands and goes to apprehend her when a bolt of lightning narrowly misses her head, instead striking a box full of Scarecrow’s fear gas. He instantly pulls out a miniature gas mask that slots perfectly over his cowl. He sprints down the stairs and before Nora can react, he disarms her.

 

“Mrs. Fries, you need to leave,” his voice is slightly muffled by the gas mask, “contact a hospital and explain to them who you are. You shouldn’t be here.”

 

She quickly nods, grateful and runs off.

 

As the gas starts to dissipate, due to its lack of potency from being incorrectly stored, Batman removes his gas mask. He turns around and sees both the Flash and Green Arrow engaging in combat, due to exposure to the fear toxin.

 

A brunette, Caitlin, who’s on the floor notices him and squeaks.

 

He runs at the two heroes and with precision, jumps forward. He delivers a strong kick to Oliver’s lightning covered chest, knocking him into a shelf of boxes whilst grabbing Barry by the chest, flipping him over and smashing him into the ground.

 

Caitlin stands up, staring at him in disbelief, “you’re real?”

 

Batman chooses not to answer. Instead, he picks up one of the undamaged vials of toxin, “your friends have been exposed to a powerful hallucinogen. Fortunately for them, it’s lost its potency, so the effects weren’t as severe.”

 

“You alright?” Caitlin asks, helping Barry to stand.

 

“Define alright?” Oliver asks, irritated.

 

“This could’ve been a lot worse,” Batman states, storing the vial in his belt.

 

“Oh could it?” Oliver asks, sarcastically, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, bu-”

 

Before anyone can react, even Oliver, Batman swings a fist around and clocks Oliver right in the jaw, stunning the man, before grabbing him right by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, _Flash_ ,” Batman mocks, “but the ones to blame are you! This mayhem is happening because of you. I don’t know how you do things in Central City or Star City, but this here, this is my city! I’ve spent years protecting the people of Gotham and I will not have them put at risk because some arrogant _hero_ dressed up in a bright red outfit decided to walk right in the asylum and take what he wanted!”

 

“Hey, this isn’t helping anyone-”

 

Batman rounds on Barry, releasing Oliver’s neck, cutting him off, “no, it isn’t. The next time you decide to break in somewhere, do some reconnaissance. You’re both lucky that wasn’t a stronger dosage.”

 

He walks off, pushing past Barry as he heads back upstairs towards the main source of mayhem. The other three follow behind, watching as Batman incapacitates every inmate that stands in his way. He storms into the main hallway where Diggle is trying to fend off as many inmates as possible, but he’s soon about to be overpowered.

 

“I could use a little help…” he trails off as he takes in the sight of Batman.

 

Batman doesn’t waste time in grabbing two inmates, smashing their heads together and throwing them at other inmates. The inmates quickly turn on Batman, but the vigilante fends them off with ease. Barry, Oliver, Diggle and even Caitlin jump into action, going for nearby inmates.

 

Kara quickly appears, book in hand. She takes in the mayhem before grabbing an inmate and hurtling him down the hallway she came from. She sees Batman taking out inmates one by one and roles with it.

 

Diggle reaches for his gun, raising it. Before he can fire off a single shot, the gun is snatched from him by Batman who uses it to club an inmate in the head before hurtling it out of the nearest window. Batman turns to face Diggle.

 

“No killing in my city!” he growls before reaching into his belt. He pulls out what looks like an ordinary grenade before planting it on the floor. The moment it connects with the ground, the room is filled with an ear piercing screech, causing everyone but Batman to cover their ears. It’s a sonic grenade. Batman uses this to his advantage, pulling out multiple batarangs and hurtling them across the room. They strike multiple inmates, knocking them to the floor before returning to his hands.

 

The sonic grenade doesn’t last long, but most of the inmates have dropped to the ground, slipping out of consciousness. It doesn’t take long for the rest of the inmates to be stopped.

 

Well, all except one.

 

“BATMAN!” a deep Russian voice rings out.

 

The group turns to come face to face with a very tall, very muscular one armed Russian.

 

“Abramovici,” Batman speaks, “get back in your cell!”

 

“Not before I kill you and all your friends, Bat!”

 

Kara and Oliver get ready to attack but Batman is faster. He whips out a small pellet from his belt and hurls it at Abramovici’s face. The pellet explodes, painting Abramovici’s face in a goo like material. The Russian roars in frustration, unable to see and Batman doesn’t hesitate in using it to his advantage. He runs at Abramovici and in the midst of the Russian’s confusion, tackles him to the ground. The Russian attempts to blindly strike the Bat but Batman grabs the arm and swings his arm upwards, below the Russian’s elbow. The moment it connects with the bone, it snaps it out of place and the Russian screams out. Batman delivers a powerful kick to the Russians back, knocking the thug forward. As this happens Batman leaps forward, clutching the Russian by the back of the head and surging his face into the marble floor. The Russian sags, unmoving as blood pools around his nose.

 

“That was awesome,” Barry mutters, “and gross.”

 

Batman turns to face them all, “get. Out!”

 

“So how does a book make people change bodies?” Caitlin asks as the group of heroes walk out of the Asylum’s gate.

 

“Deegan said he was using the book to change reality,” Oliver explains.

 

“Well then, same question,” Cisco pipes up, “how does a book change reality?”

 

“We’ll figure that out when we get back to Star City.”

 

“Yeah, because we’re gonna need some help with this lock,” Diggle adds, holding up the Book of Destiny.

 

“Good, then you’ll be leaving Gotham!” the voice of Batman calls out. The group turns to see him marching straight towards them, away from the police commissioner, “you’ve caused enough problems for one night.”

 

“Hey, would hitching a ride in the Batmobile be out of the question?” Barry cheekily asks.

 

The glare Batman sends his way is enough of an answer.

 

Barry quickly nods, muttering a quick “sure” as he leaves. The rest of the group does so too, aside from Kara, who makes a comment about her Earth’s Batman.

 

Batman watches them walk away before turning to Kara, “you too.”

 

“I just wanted to apologise for what happened in there,” Kara explains, “we didn’t expect it to get out of hand like that.”

 

“You’re in the most dangerous Asylum in the world,” Batman retorts, “so forgive me if I don’t believe you, _Miss Danvers._ ”

 

Kara smiles, “well at least we had the Batman there to save the day, _Bruce_.”

 

Batman doesn’t react. Instead, he taps a few buttons on his gauntlet and the sound of an engine starting fills the silence. A tank like car appears, pulling up next to Batman. The rest of the group who has been watching the interaction looks on in awe. Cisco literally squeals. Batman climbs into the car, before turning to face Kara.

 

“Miss Danvers?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You and your friends,” Batman gestures to the others, “never step foot in my city again.”

 

Before she can respond, the Batmobile’s thruster activates and the car speeds off, leaving the group behind in the dust.

 

Barry turn to Oliver, “still think he’s not real?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just something I cooked up after watching the crossover.
> 
> I'm not usually one for writing 100% original stories. If you've read my other work, it mainly consists of movie rewrites.
> 
> However, I hope you enjoyed this story. I was just curious about 'what if it had been Batman instead'.


End file.
